


Seduce

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 没有超级反派也没有超级英雄，但是杜老师很黑，ooc预警灵感来自于黑天鹅





	Seduce

**Author's Note:**

> 没有超级反派也没有超级英雄，但是杜老师很黑，ooc预警  
> 灵感来自于黑天鹅

一

Tony Stark看见那个男人的时候，酒精正在他的脑袋和血管里沸腾。他的耳边好像有一片模糊的喧哗，繁杂的声音朦胧而难以分辨。一切都混乱颠倒、浮夸烦躁。然后那个男人就这样进入他的视线，他有一张英俊的、带着笑意的脸。“嘿，你是谁？”Tony几乎要向前栽倒在男人身上了，“你看上去辣极了。”

他听见男人低低地笑了，有力的手臂扶住他，“你喝的太多了。”

“不，我没有！”Tony气愤地嘟起嘴，“我很清醒，现在让我去实验室，我能做出一副会飞的盔甲！”

男人又笑了，“你真的喝的太多了，连我都不认识了。”

“你，你是谁？”托尼茫然地睁着那双蓝色的眼睛，漂亮的脸上一片空白。

“我是Doom，Victor Von Doom。”男人在他耳边轻声说。这好像是一个他听过的名字。他任由这个叫Doom的男人架着他，带着他往酒吧外面走。有那么几分钟夜里的冷风吹在他脸上，然后他就被塞进了温暖的车里。Tony觉得他的脖子一定是坏掉了，那像是煮过头的意面那样软趴趴的，毫无支撑的能力，令他不住地向身边那个男人身上倒去。而Doom似乎对此毫不介意，他像安抚一只猫咪一样若有若无地抚摸着的脖颈，轻柔，点到即止。那让Tony感到莫名的烦躁，然后他意识到那是因为他想获得更多的触摸却得不到满足。被酒精操控的本能驱使他在Doom的胸口蹭了蹭，像是在讨好这个男人。然后他迅速地得到了过量的回馈——他的后颈被杜姆扣紧，嘴唇被猛地吻住。“唔！”他下意识地咬紧了牙关，男人低沉的声音在他耳边响起，“张开嘴，托尼，张开，接受这个，张开，Please，你可以享受——”然后Doom的话语消逝在他们唇舌的疯狂纠缠中。那是一种Tony无法拒绝的隐秘蛊惑。混乱粗暴的亲吻带来幻觉一般的轻妙快感。下一样他能感受到的真实事物就是身下凹陷的柔软床垫，他被摁在白色的床单上，手臂、双腿、躯干，都在身上男人的控制之中。Doom正在迅速扯掉他身上的衣服。他混乱地扭动着身体想要表达拒绝，然而男人手指落在他身上的触感令他浑身燥热。不要，停下，不好，这样不好。男人的声音又响起来了，“Tony，你需要这个，这个能帮你，你得接受这个，你必须接受这个，你会喜欢的。” 

不，不会的，这是这个男人的蛊惑。可他发现自己说不出话来。Doom的手终于突破裤子的阻碍顺着大腿滑进他的两腿之间，一把抓住那个微微勃起的部位滑动起来。“啊……”Tony忍不住呻吟起来。“享受这个，Tony，享受这个。”Doom的手开始富有技巧地挑逗起那个兴奋的地方，让它彻底硬起来，顶端流出滑腻的液体，让Tony下意识地挺腰操着他的手，最后猛地射出精液。他把Tony射出来的精液胡乱地擦在脱下来的衣服上，然后手指游移着捏弄Tony乳头、腰和屁股，继而摩挲着Tony的大腿，迫使它们向他彻底打开。Tony几乎要呜咽起来，他在逐渐沉溺于这个男人带来的快感，而他对此无能为力。Doom的手指不知道什么时候沾满了滑腻的润滑液，危险地抵在后穴的入口，那让Tony收紧了肌肉。“放松，亲爱的，放轻松，”Doom的手耐心地捏弄着Tony饱满的臀肉，把他整个屁股都弄得滑溜溜的，唇齿磨蹭吸吮着他颈侧敏感的皮肤，一边吐露出带着引诱意味的话语，“放松，你会喜欢的，就像刚刚那样，你会快乐的。”在Tony不设防的某个瞬间，指节猛地戳入身体，然后富有技巧地按压着向内拓展。

“啊——”手指的入侵让Tony感到难耐，他扭动着腰部想要逃开，但Doom已经抓住时机探入了第二根手指。两根手指时而分开拓展，时而抠弄着内壁，把他的屁股弄得湿滑松软，甚至连阴茎都再次微微抬头。Doom把手指抽出来，勃起已久的阴茎抵住那个经过开拓无法闭合的穴口。Tony惊恐地想要合拢双腿，却被Doom有力地彻底掰开，“没关系的，享受这个，Tony”Doom摁住他的胯部长驱直入。Tony很快就意识到他被欺骗了。被硬物捅入身体的感觉一点也不好，况且那硬物尺寸不小，饱满的胀痛让他不安地呻吟。Doom用抚摸和亲吻安抚着他，下身换着角度顶弄着他寻找他的敏感地带。Tony的呻吟骤然拔高了，Doom知道那儿就是正确的地方。他不再克制，摁住Tony的身体开始大开大合的抽插。突然加快的节奏让Tony近乎疯狂。天，他真的喜欢这个，他混乱地想。不知道是不是因为酒精的作用没有消退，他觉得那些让他几乎神经过载的快感那样不真实。他像是在虚幻的浪潮中沉浮，一次次被推向顶端又落下，不等到达底端又再次被猛烈地送向高峰。他彻底沉沦在快感里，放弃了所有理智上的抵抗。他混乱地用四肢纠缠住Doom的身体，饥渴地磨蹭他，双腿绞住Doom的腰企图被操得更加深入。他甚至放肆地扭动着腰肢配合着Doom的抽插，毫不掩饰地表达他对身上那个男人的渴望。

这让他们的交合陷入了疯狂，他们像两只发情的野兽一样滚在一起。粗暴地亲吻、抚摸、狠狠榨取、索求对方。Doom喜欢Tony的身体，喜欢他因为高声浪叫而张开的嘴唇，喜欢他恰到好处的肌肉，喜欢他饱满弹性的屁股，尤其喜欢他此刻把他绞得紧紧的湿热穴道。他耐心地打开这个男人，就是为了品尝最甜蜜诱人的那一部分——比如此刻。他以一种堪称疯狂的速度操弄着这个缠住他的男人，一次次狠狠操进那个不知满足的小穴，直到Tony在阴茎毫无抚弄的情况下激烈地射了出来。然后他也射了，完完全全射进Tony的身体里，抽出阴茎的时候带出了一股粘稠的白色。床上的情况糟糕极了，看起来他们如果还想睡觉就得换个床单或者换张床。而Tony看起来神色一片茫然，像是彻底被抽空了。幸好他了解托尼的别墅。他支撑着自己把筋疲力尽的男人擦洗干净，然后一起裹进了客房干净的被子里。

二  
托尼醒来的时候脑袋混乱极了。他记得自己喝了酒，记得自己看见的那个英俊的男人，但之后就是一片茫然又令他心跳加速的空白。他一定忘记了什么重要的东西。他迅速地确认了这一点，因为那个英俊的男人——Victor Von Doom就睡在他边上，并且浑身赤裸。天，他不会喝醉之后睡了Doom吧？毕竟他昨晚醉到连Doom都认不出来。但他很快就感受到了自己屁股上的灼痛，那一定是被人粗暴地对待了。他忍不住用手摸了摸那个地方，很快就确定自己才是被摁在下面的那一个。他当即愤怒地抓住Doom赤裸的肩膀把他摇醒，“你都做了些什么？你怎么能这样？趁我喝醉了占我的便宜？” 

Doom睡眼惺忪，晃了晃头，“你是自愿的，Tony。”

“怎么可能，我从来没有——从来没有和男人上过床！”

“所以你之前也不知道你是不是喜欢这个，对不对？”杜姆握住托尼摁住他肩膀的手，“放松，托尼，这没什么大不了的，你只是多了一次不同的性体验。”

“没什么大不了的？”托尼瞪大了那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，“被一个男人摁在床上操，这没什么大不了的？”

“你还骑着我让我操你呢。你把我摁在床上让我操你，算不算你强迫我？”

“你——”Tony似乎被他的无耻惊呆了，张着嘴说不出话来。Doom很喜欢他脸上这种表情，他敏锐地捕捉到那双蓝色眼睛里有一闪而过的茫然。“放松自己，坦然面对你身体上的需要。Tony，你太焦虑了，这对你的状态没有好处。”

“我可没听过哪个心理治疗师用这种方法治疗自己的病人。”Tony嘀咕着。

“所以我不是心理治疗师，我是你的朋友。”Doom说这句话的时候Tony挑着眉看了看他们在一张床上赤裸的身体，“我尝试给你需要的。我知道你在研究多么疯狂的东西，你得放开你的大脑，否则你永远都会被困在那个问题里面，让它一直折磨你。”他突然利落地扣住Tony的手，翻身把他摁在床上，用自己的身体困住他，“你需要性。你得面对这个。”

Doom靠得太近了，Tony像是一只进入应激反应的猫头鹰，睁圆了眼睛、浑身僵硬、收紧羽毛，那让Doom感到好笑。几秒后他抽身退开了，掀开被子从床上站起来，毫无顾忌地展示着自己赤裸的身体。Tony能看到上面那些凌乱的抓痕和吸吮后留下的红印，呃，他们看起来的确比他想象的更加激烈。

“你介意借我一件衬衣么？如果你有新的内裤，希望你也能愿意借我一条，我可不想光着屁股开车回去？”

“你就这么走了？”Tony再次瞪大了眼睛。

“不然呢？”Doom挑起眉毛，“我已经为此耽误了上午的工作。”

好吧，他还能指望Doom 做什么？Tony觉得自己像个被抛弃的女人在要求那个男人负责。“都在衣帽间里，自己去拿。”

“谢谢，我会还给你的。”

Tony 想冲他大喊不用了。比起损失一件衬衣和一条内裤，再见到Doom显然更加可怕。但几分钟之后他就再次看见了Doom，他礼貌地同Tony告了别，甚至还帮他拿来了一套衣服放在床头。

该死的Doom。他是个混蛋。

Tony已经有点记不清他是怎么认识Doom的了。因为沉溺于酒精，那段时间里他思绪混沌、凌乱不堪。那是他人生中的低谷，因为他一意孤行关掉了斯塔克工业的武器生产部门，斯塔克工业遭受重创，董事会在想方设法地令他失去斯塔克工业的控制权。然后Doom就出现了，他对于Tony发展清洁能源的计划大加赞赏，并且给予了他很多帮助。然后一切都好起来了，新的项目走上正轨，他还找到了Mary Jane来对付那帮老头子。好吧，这个时候Doom还不是个混蛋，甚至看起来像个天使。实际上在昨晚之前，Tony对Doom的愤怒仅限于他在他的生活里过分地来去自如。他随时随地不分场合地挤入Tony的生活，打扰他的约会、干涉他的娱乐、扔掉他珍贵的藏酒。仔细算起来他和Doom见过的次数一只手就能数过来，但每次对方都有本事让他感到深深的不愉快。

但他得承认，该死的Doom说的该死的对，新的研究令他焦虑。昨晚之前，他已经有一段时间没有接触那么大剂量的酒精了。他在尝试将核聚变约束在一个很小的范围里，令反应更加安全，反应装置体积更小，从而使其应用更加普及。他企图“一次性解决人类的能源问题”。他自虐式的一次又一次地将自己挤进瓶颈里，强迫自己解决一切问题，做到最好。比如此刻，他已经有差不多两天没有睡过一个小时了，他狂热地演算着新的反应堆模型，然而那又一次失败了，他没有办法将离子体约束在那么小的范围内。“Fuck！”他不管不顾地向后一靠，把背重重地砸在椅子上。就在这个时候，Doom穿着整齐三件套西装的身影忽然就出现在了他的视线里。他立刻坐了起来，“你是怎么进来的？”

“你是不是忘记了你给过我进实验室的权限？”Doom说，“Friday说你很久都没有出过门了，她还在公司开会，让我来看看你。”

Tony拧起眉毛，“我给过你权限？”然后他想起来他的确这么做过，在Doom帮他弄到一套实验仪器的时候，“你什么时候和Friday关系这么好了？”

“我和她关系一直还不错。”

Tony忽然感到不安，一种毛骨悚然的感觉从他的背上升腾起来。他下意识地想要远离这个男人，而Doom已经走到了他面前，看着他的眼睛，“你看上去至少两天没有睡了。”他又看了看他手边咖啡杯和三明治包装袋，“你就靠这些过活？”

Tony扭过头去，“这和你没有关系。”

“Friday托我照看你。”

“我又不是小孩子！Friday是我的助理又不是我的老妈！”

“研究不顺利么？”Doom看了看被Tony弄得乱七八糟的桌面，“没有满意的结果？”

“不用你管。”Tony暴躁地把面前的一个纸团扔向Doom，他只想让这个男人赶紧消失。

Doom轻巧地接住了那个纸团，叹了口气，“你把自己逼得太紧了。你选择能源是因为你觉得解决能源问题能够解决战争，我知道你很想做点什么挽回你过去做的那些，但你已经做得够多了，你不能把所有责任都揽到自己身上 也不能那么着急。”

“不！”Tony想要反驳他，他能够做到。但下一秒，他就说不出话来了，因为Doom咬住了他的嘴唇，“放松，Tony，太紧张对你的状态没有好处。”

这可真是独特的放松方式。Tony咬了Doom一口，猛地推开他站了起来，怒气冲冲地抱着胳膊，“别碰我。”然而Doom丝毫没有听从他的意思，他摸了摸嘴唇刚刚被咬痛的地方，嘴角露出一点笑意，“那天晚上的事，你真的都忘记了么？”

Tony愣了一秒。下一瞬就被一双有力的手猝不及防地摁倒在了桌子上，凌乱的纸笔掉落在地上。Tony发出一声呜咽，Doom含住了他的嘴唇，轻轻舔弄着，触电般的酥麻令他浑身战栗。他想起来了，他和身上这个男人那些疯狂的纠缠、深深地插入和从他嘴里发出的那些凌乱的呻吟，他甚至浪叫着求Doom插入更深。他茫然地睁大了眼睛，天，那些真的发生过。Doom的手已经探进了他的衣服里，捏弄抚摸着他的胸口。Tony意识到他究竟要做什么，他竟然在这儿做这种事！Tony胡乱地抓住Doom的手，“这太疯狂了，停下来！”

“不。”Doom咬住Tony的颈侧，像兽类一般用牙齿磨蹭着柔软的皮肤，“你需要这个，Tony，享受它。”当沾着润滑油的手指突然进入他的身体时，他终于意识到这一切其实早有预谋。而一切已经水到渠成，他被摁住肩部和髋部紧紧压制，粗硬的性器缓缓顶入他身体深处。扩张不够充分带来的疼痛让他的眼角溢出生理性的泪水。“Doom你这个混蛋！”然而身上的人对此充耳不闻，固定住他的身体开始大开大合的抽插起来，囊袋拍打着他饱满的臀部，发出啪啪的响声。“出去！”一次次被彻底顶开的疼痛让他大口喘息着，而Doom没有丝毫减缓动作的意思，“我了解你，Tony。”他开始对准前列腺的位置发起一次次进攻，酸麻的快感在疼痛中逐渐鲜明。Tony难以置信地感受到自己的身体因为这个男人的操弄而变得松软潮湿，那些绷紧的肌肉不再因为激烈地进入而疼痛，反而抽动着想要更多。Doom对此感到非常满意，“想起来了么？那天晚上你的屁股也是热情地这样邀请我操得更深。”他一边加快抽插的节奏一边握住Tony的性器挑逗抚弄，前后被同时刺激让Tony身体兴奋得紧绷到几乎抽搐。那些凌乱的画面再次涌入了他的脑海，裹挟着那个夜晚极致疯狂快感的记忆。Tony一瞬间陷入了一种轻飘飘的茫然。他不知道自己究竟身在何处，也弄不清在操他的究竟是谁，唯一真实的只有浪潮般拍击他神经的快感，占据了他输入脑海的全部信息。随后的高潮来得极为激烈，他几乎是低吼着射了出来，之前因为承受激烈刺激而紧紧蜷起的脚趾逐渐放松，紧绷的肌肉不可抑制地微微颤抖着。他浑身都陷入了一种力竭般的疲倦中。泪水忽然就从他的眼眶里滑了出来，一种奇异的空虚感笼罩着他的身体，直到Doom将他抱起来整个地搂进怀里才有所缓和。他蜷缩在Doom的怀里，疲倦感让他的脑海里空荡荡的，甚至都不再介意抱着他的人是个混蛋。Doom低头温柔地吻掉那些溢出的泪水，叹了口气，“你太累了，Tony。”

是的，他已经有两天没有合过眼了。可能他真的累了。Tony闭上眼睛，陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

但睡眠并不像他预想的那样平静。在梦里他变成了一个孩子，拿着各种形状奇怪的东西搭着积木。那些怪异的块状或环状东西一点也不听话，好像永远也无法和谐地呆在一块儿。他烦躁地扔掉手里的东西，躺倒在地上，耳边忽然响起了怪异的嗡嗡声，像是低泣又像是蜂鸣。那让他头痛不已。不行，这得停下来。他猛地坐起来，捡起地上那些散乱的零件，赌气似的将它们全部按在了一起。这一次他成功了，在梦里他欣喜地看着他搭出来的简洁环状结构，忽然觉得这个东西眼熟得令他恐惧。这是反应堆模型！Tony猛地从梦里惊醒过来，发现自己躺在客房的床上。他立刻从被子的束缚里挣脱出来，手忙脚乱地在床头柜里寻找纸笔，企图在彻底忘记之前把梦境里的模型画下来。另一侧被Tony动静弄醒的Doom探出头来，“Tony？”

“别打扰我！”他简直是在尖叫。实际上他刚刚才意识到自己身边还睡着一个浑身赤裸的Doom，但他无暇顾及那个。他在纸上刷刷地画着，时不时写下一些公式进行计算。Doom耐心地看着他，Tony什么也没穿，裸露着他漂亮匀称的身体，那上面还有刚刚那场性事中留下的痕迹。而Tony完全没有意识到这是多么令人兴奋的画面，他全心全意地投入纸笔的运算中，神情严肃认真。那简直性感得过分。Doom盯着他因为专注而绷紧的脖子上一块暗红的痕迹，回忆着自己舔弄那块皮肤的触感，那简直让他想把硬起来的阴茎再次塞进Tony的屁股里。在Tony终于停笔之后，他终于忍不住起身，一口咬住了那个地方。Tony惊讶地睁大了眼睛回头看他。他顺势搂住Tony的腰，赤裸的身体贴在了一起，亲密无间。而Tony竟然没有反抗。“这是什么？” Doom看了看图纸，在他耳边问。

“我梦到的模型。我刚刚验算过，这个大概是可以进入下一步的成品了。”

Doom点点头，下巴磨蹭着Tony的鬓角，“梦境是天才的重要灵感来源。我说过了，放松能让你变得更好，Tony。”他胳膊用力把Tony拖回到床上，“你得再睡会儿，你才睡了不到两个小时。”

“是么？”Tony茫然地眨了眨眼睛，任由Doom给自己盖上被子。Doom努力压抑自己再操他一次的欲望，轻轻拍着Tony的身体，帮助他放松。几分钟之后，Tony再次沉沉地睡着了。Doom轻手轻脚地起身，用手机拍下了Tony画的草图。他需要这个。或者说他的人民需要这个。几乎没有人知道他的真实身份。他是神秘的独裁者，永远隐藏在一些人的背后，没人知道哪些决定是来自他的意旨。他看了看熟睡的Tony，再次叹了口气。他有时候觉得Tony的确是个未来主义者，他看得足够远。有的时候他又觉得Tony过分天真。他总是觉得只要自己背负的足够多，他就能解决一切。但这个世界不是这样的，比如说政府不会允许这项技术流入那些被他们封锁的国家，那里的人们只能会更加艰难地寻求生存。也许Tony还会想新的办法解决这些，但那又怎么样呢？他永远不能解决全部的。

Doom看了看自己的手机，他已经得到他想要的了。他成功地从这个天才科学家的脑子里榨取了他想要的东西，比他预想的更加顺利。他再次低头轻轻吻了吻Tony，作为告别。

再见了，亲爱的科学家。


End file.
